Forever Rebellous
by Xiangasa
Summary: Thought you knew Ever After High ? Think again. I made this from the top of my head, so please excuse any spelling mistakes or whatnot. I made this logical in a spell binding manner. Basically, expressing the realism within the fairytale world. Blah, blah. Been there, done that. I change a few of the characters names. Hunter - Damian, Cerise - Luna, Kitty - Clementine. Enjoy :)


p dir="ltr"em style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Friends of fairy tale fun, welcome. To the shipping story of nine characters of Ever After High. Forget what you've seen and begin with the /emspan style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"emrealism within the fairy tale world. A place of logic and madness. Let us begin, where we go../em/span/span/p  
blockquote  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"...Back in Wonderland./p  
/blockquote  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"The Wonderlandians were settling back into their homes after a long semester at Ever After High. Madeline is at tea shop with her father, Lizzie was in the card gardens playing flamingo golf with Bunny and Daring./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Clementine arrived home three days. So tired from the trip from Ever After High, she'd been sleeping. As she had woken up that afternoon, when she had an unexpected /"C-Clem ? Clementine. You in here ?"br /"Alistair ?" She whispered, before poofing as he opened the /"Clementine ?" He walked in, cautiously. br /"I guess she's not.."br /"Purr, hello Alistair." Clementine reappeared beside him. Alistair slightly jumped and smiled at her before hugging her /"Its great to see you again, Clem."br /"Yes, its been a while. What brings you here ?" br /"Well I just got back from the Underlands and thought I'd come here." Clementine up her /"You knew I was back ?"br /"Well I figured when Mother Cheshire wasn't about to cause chaos on my adventure."br /Clementine smiled widely, revealing her fangs. br /"Ah, mum knows best, especially when her kitten is near." She giggled. br /"You're right, Kitty." Clementine stopped smiling, as she stared at Alistair /"What ?" He looked /She poofed and reappointed by him and whispered into his /"Don't. Call. Me. KITTY !"br /She then poofed, and appeared on her favourite tree /"Sorry." Alistair scratched his head awkwardly. Clementine bounced a ball of wool up and down from where she laid. br /"Its fine, just remember not to call me that. Okay ?"br /"Okay." He smiled as she grinned. She once again poofed and appeared beside him. br /"Hey, Alistair."br /"Yeah ?"br /"Wanna go to the tea shop and tell me about your latest adventure in Wonderland ?"br /He gave it a quick /"I'd prefer it if we stayed here, after all. There's nothing like a cup of Cheshire blend of tea."br /"That's a purrfect idea." Clementine poofed to the kitchen to make them both a cup of tea. Alistair got comfortable in a armchair as he waited. And while he did, is whispered to /"Great to be home."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Clementine smiled widely as she did when she saw Alistair again./p  
blockquote  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Meanwhile in the Enchanted Forest.../p  
/blockquote  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Luna and Damian were making their way back to their forest. The Enchanted Hollows. As they walked, they talked. On how it was great they got to spend the break together. br /"Are you sure your grandma don't mind me coming over ?"br /"Of course not, or she wouldn't of invited you."br /"True.."br /"And anyway, its time you tasted my great grandmother's meat feast pie. Ooo, and her strawberry tarts !"br /Damian chuckled at her /"Even better than the Queen of Hearts, tarts ?"br /"Yes!" She froze as she held his forearms while looking into his /"Haha, alright. Calm down. Your flashing your eyes at me."br /"Oh, sorry." Luna then flickered her eye lids, making her eyes turn back to grey. br /"Don't worry, your just excited." He smiled, Luna smiled back. br /"Hey." br /"Hm ?" Damian lifted his hands and began to take her hood /"Damian, no."br /"No ?" Luna closed her eyes as her hand was over his. Avoiding eye contact as she left /"Luna, you shouldn't have to hide it. Not from me." She reopened her /"I know, but.."br /"But nothing. Your ears are amazing, and as beautiful as you. All of you. And you shouldn't hide it." Luna's eyes /"Hey." He wiped her face before the tears could drop /"Don't cry, you'll make your eyes puffy " Luna sniffed before /"Sorry." Damian shook his head. br /"Don't apologize for crying, its understandable." Damian then hugged her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him as they stood there for /"Come on, your grandmother will be worried if we don't get a move on. Its getting dark."br /"Yeah. Let's go."br /"Luna."br /"Yes ?" He then kissed her on the lips, before /"Smile." Luna then /"See, there we go. That's what I've been waiting for. Now come on, we don't want that pie to get cold now do we ?" Luna giggled before they held hands and began to walk deeper into the forest./p  
blockquote  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"While as the horse and carriage sturdily trotted down the road.../p  
/blockquote  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Thank you for coming with me."br /"Oh, not a worry. I'm rather excited to see the Charming Kingdom." Dexter smiled, glad somebody supported /"Hey, stop worrying. Everything will be fine." Raven placed her hand on /"I just hope father will behave.. "br /"What makes you think he won't ?" br /"Well, firstly you don't know him like I do. He's always preferred Daring over me. It annoys me."br /"Dexter, please. Don't worry about him. Its obvious your dad doesn't see what a great price you are. He just needs to open his eyes, that's all." Dexter /"Easier said then done, Raven. His eyes are open, buonly to see what he wants."br /"Then I pity him. If he is blind to who've you become, then you don't need a father like him. You're a hexcellent guy, Dexter. And you don't need your father to tell you that." Dexter smiled before leaning forward and kissing /"Thank you, Raven. I wouldn't be able to to go on like this without you."br /"Come on, this will be a fun week. Hey, you get to see your little sister finally."br /"Yeah, you're right. Its been a while since I last saw her. And at least you get to finally meet her."br /"Yeah, just hope she won't be weirded out by my, er.. Way."br /Dexter shook his /"I'm sure she'll love you, after all. She's not like other princesses. She's quite the adventurer."br /"Really ? That's awesome." br /"Haha." Dexter was happy to go home, and show his future kingdom to Raven. But he worried, without showing it to her as he knew she would try to fix the problem. As Raven popped her head out the carriage window, she gasped at the /"Dexter, is that your castle ?" Dexter turned. "Yep. Home sweet home."br /"Wow." Then Dexter whispered among himself as Raven continued to admire the Charmings /"Just hope Daring knows what he's doing.."/p 


End file.
